Percy's A Werewolf!
by Hero of One
Summary: Percy's acting weird. He's always tired during the day, what's wrong with Percy? What will happen when they find out what happened to him, will his life ever be the same again? Rick Riordan owns PJO
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! What up! Got a new story here for you guys**

**Disclaimer: RR owns PJO!**

**Prologue **

Percy wakes up and stretches. He eats some breakfast and continues his way to Camp. He's happy that he'll see his friends but he can't tell them what happened to him. He stops and looks up, he sees Thalia's tree. He stays there for a while thinking what to do. Should he go to camp and risk them seeing what happened? Or should he just leave it all behind and become a lost. What had happened to him you ask? Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, was now a werewolf.

**So what do you think? Good story? **

**You guys are the best. also please stop reviewing the hunters of artemis**

**it's just getting way too hard to count, anyway the story will be a Pertemis**

**Keep on reading and goodbye!**

**Hero**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here ya go guys! Here's Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: RR owns PJO**

Percy slowly walks up the hill to the border. When he reaches the pine tree, he is temporarily stopped. Peleus looks at him and starts to growl. Percy growls back and Peleus backs down. With some difficulty since he's part wolf. After he enters, he walks to the Big House to see Chiron.

"Hey Chiron. How's it going?"

"Hello Percy, how are you?"

"I'm fine" Percy says. "_Besides the fact that I'm a werewolf_" Percy thinks to himself.

"Are you not going to say hello to me Peter Johnson?" Mr. D. asks Percy.

"Hello Mr. D." Percy replies.

"Are you all right Percy? You look different." Chiron asks him.

"I'm just tired, that's all."

"But it's only noon. How are you tired?"

"You could say I had a long night." Percy tells him remembering only having an hour of sleep.

"Well why don't you put your stuff in your cabin and go take a nap."

"Thanks Chiron."

Percy walks to his cabin and puts his stuff down and falls asleep as his head hits the pillow. When he wakes up, he notices that it is well into the night. He looks outside the window and sees a full moon.

_Well, here I go_ Percy thinks as his body changes into that of a wolf's.

His bones break and reshape themselves and connect back together. His hands turn into paws and 3-inch claws replace his fingers. His body has the same size as his human body. His teeth grew longer and sharper. His skull stretched out and turned into a wolf's. His body had grown silky pitch-black fur everywhere except for the sea-green line of fur starting from his tail all the way towards his head. His eyes became such a pale yellow that they seemed to be white.

Percy exited his cabin and runs into the woods loving the feel of the wind against his fur. He reaches the clearing and walks up the highest hill. Once he reaches the top, he looks over the horizon and howls, the noise echoing throughout the area. He trots down the hill and walks around the forest until he sees a faint light in the forest.

He approaches the light both quietly and silently. As he approaches the light he can see that is surrounded by a circle of silver tents. He is almost at the perimeter of the camp when he falls down a deep hole. When he lands, he breaks his back right leg and he howls in pain. He passes out and the last thing he sees is a group of figures surrounding the edge of the hole.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'm kinda busy with school!**

**Good? Bad? What you guys think?**

**Review! Review!**

**Hero**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's 3rd chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all PJO**

Percy wakes up and finds himself inside one of the silver tents, still in wolf form. He looks and sees that his broken leg is wrapped up. He tries to get up but falls back down because of his broken leg.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Let it heal first, then try to walk." A feminine voice spoke in his head

Percy whips his head around and looks around to see who spoke and saw a wolf with the purest white fur. It was right next to him standing looking at him like a mother looks at a child. His pale yellow eyes look into her bright blue eyes.

"Where am I" he speaks/thinks

"You are in the medical tent of my Lady's camp." She replies.

"Who is this 'Lady'?" he asks.

"You do not know?" she asks him looking puzzled.

"No, am I supposed to?" he replies

"Why, she is the goddess of the hunt, all animals know who she is."

"Wait, did you just say goddess of the hunt?"

"Yes, do you remember who she is now?"

"I think so, but that's impossible, what is she doing here?"

"She travels everywhere with her Hunters, me and the other wolves, and the falcons. We are going to a place called Camp Half-Blood. It is a safe place for human demigods. Would you like to come with us?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"No, I suppose not, since you cannot go anywhere with your broken leg."

"Could you get me something to eat and drink? I'm parched and starving."

"Of course, I'll be right back"

She leaves the tent and Percy immediately gets up faking being hurt by his broken leg that had already healed because of his accelerated healing. He bursts out of tent looking around surprising everybody. He takes this moment to run out of the campsite. He notices it's almost sunrise hoping that he can change back before it less he changes back in front of everybody revealing himself as a werewolf.

He jumps over the pit where he fell into earlier that night, and he keeps dodging hidden traps. He's almost to his cabin when a girl, not 15 years of age appears in front of Percy blocking him from his cabin.

"Now where do you think you're going my little wolf or should I say werewolf."

Percy growls at the girl and wolf.

"Get out of my way." Percy barks.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. You see, it is my duty to keep wild animals and/or werewolves away from these demigods"

Percy lunges at the girl but is tackled by the same wolf that talked to him earlier.

"Do not hurt my Lady" the white wolf growls

"I wasn't going to, if anything, I would be the one hurt." Percy growls back. He looks at the horizon and estimates he has at most 2 minutes to get back to his cabin and change back. He kicks the wolf and scrambles back up on his feet and runs for his cabin. He's almost to the door when an arrow pierces Percy's previously broken leg, he howls in pain but keeps going.

He makes it back inside his cabin just in time for him to change back into a human. The arrow is still in his leg but he slowly pulls it out refusing to make any pained noises. Once the arrow is out, he walks into the bathroom taking a shower. His injuries slowly heal and his leg mends from the wound but leaves a clean scar on his leg. He changes and exits his cabin for breakfast.

**Sorry for another short chapter but i promise that the next ones will be longer**

**Good? Bad? Tell me what you think!**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Hero**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but school is killing me**

**Here you go guys! Chapter 4!**

Percy walks to the pavilion avoiding Artemis and the Hunt as much as possible. When he reaches the pavilion, he gets 10 sausage patties, 5 sausages, and 3 strips of bacon, 4 pieces of Canadian bacon, and 4 eggs. Percy walks to the brazier and sacrificed some food to his father and whispering,

"Help me" Percy felt a sea breeze come through the pavilion and hears his father's voice,

"Brace yourself for what is to come." Percy went back to his table to eat his breakfast. While eating the overloaded plate of meat, he was thinking over what his father had said.

Since Chiron had given him the day off he went down to the beach to clear his head. When he reached the beach, he decided to go to a secret cove that only he knew about; not even his father knew of the cove. It reminded of the cave he was in while on Calypso's island. The cove's ceiling glowed as many colors as the cave did. Since he knew that nobody knew where he was, he changed into a wolf and walked over to the "bed" he had made. He lay down on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

Percy was woken up by the sound of footsteps coming from the entrance of the cove.

_That's impossible, I'm the only one that knows of this place._ Percy thought to himself.

He looked around the boulder that his bed was behind and saw Artemis armed with her bow and arrows. He crawled as slowly and quietly as possible towards the other exit near where the bed was. He was almost to the exit when an arrow nearly misses his head and hits a rock. The force of the arrow was enough for a bunch of rocks to fall and block Percy from the exit. He turns around and sees Artemis walking up slowly another arrow loaded anticipating for the wolf to make an escape.

Percy looked around and found that there were no other exits or ways of escape. He now knows that there is no way he can escape from this situation like he did the last one. So he did the one thing he would 've never done: he lay down on the ground and waited for Artemis to come to him.

When Artemis looked down at the wolf with its pitch black fur and pale yellow eyes. She couldn't help but have some sympathy for the young demigod werewolf. She sat down next to Percy and started to pet his head ever so gently. Percy's animal side was overtaking him and he fought against it as best as he could but he couldn't help but wag his tail a little. Artemis has always had a soft spot for animals, even if it was a werewolf. She started to rub his back softly and scratching his head making him look at her with delight and his tail wagging more.

When Percy stood up, Artemis quickly jumped to her feet arming herself with her bow with an arrow already loaded in it. He looked at Artemis confused and approached her slowly. She let him get close and when he reached her, he nuzzled his head against her legs. She relaxed and bent down to him but was immediately given a slobbery kiss from Percy. She wipes the drool off and laughs for the first time in a very long time.

She stood up and left the cove with Percy right behind her. She notices that he is following her and she walks back towards Camp. He's about to walk out in front but then his human side breaks through and he notices what he was about to do and quickly backs up. Artemis sees the change in the werewolf and walks back toward him at a leisurely pace. For a moment, he is lost in thought as he stares into those piercing silver eyes but shakes his head and backs up further away.

He sees the forest to his left and makes a dash for it. He breaks into the forest dodging every obstacle in his way looking for a place he could hide and change back. The only problem is that there _were_ no places to give him sufficient amount of cover for him to change back. Even with his superhuman speed, Artemis easily kept up with him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't lose her.

He thought of something and decided to put it into action. He suddenly stopped, turned around and ran the opposite way straight towards Artemis. She thought this was strange but kept running towards him. When he was within 10 feet of her, he made a sharp left turn that led to camp and that gave him a few good seconds ahead of Artemis. He made it back ran towards the nearest hiding place and changed back human. He had just walked out from the hiding place when Artemis broke through the forest. She looked around wildly looking for the wolf.

She grumbled to herself. _No one_ and I mean _no one_ had ever evaded Artemis. She would find that werewolf no matter what the cost.

**Ooooooohhhhh, another close call for Percy. What do you think could happen next?**

**Could Percy be captured? Will he be found out? Or will he just run away from camp?**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Bye Bye!**

**Hero**


	5. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Know it's been a while since I've updated this story. I am sooooooooo sorry about me updating my stories. My computer's not working right, i'm looking for a job, and i have to do stupid summer reading and math for school**

***Later that night***

Percy was sitting around the campfire with his friends laughing and joking around having a good time. Percy couldn't wait for Annabeth to get here. She supposedly was done with her work on Olympus and was coming back to Camp tonight. As he looked around the amphitheatre he noticed that some of the Hunters were looking at him suspiciously. He started to worry that they suspected that he was the werewolf. He moved his leg slightly so that they couldn't see the small but visible scar on his leg.

After the campfire ends, he starts walking to his cabin, thanking the gods that it was not a full moon. **(A/N Percy is forcefully changed into a werewolf on a full moon but is able to change at will when it's not a full moon)**Someone grabs his arm, he turns around and sees its Chiron. He looks at Percy sternly but also worried and says to him,

"Percy, I've noticed that you haven't been acting your usual self lately. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just that something's happened recently that I can't really tell you or anybody else." Percy says somewhat secretively

"And why is that?" He asked him suspiciously.

"I can't really say Chiron, I just can't. I'm sorry Chiron. Goodnight."

Percy says walking away. Before he walks too far Chiron grabs his arm; Percy looks back and Chiron says to him,

"Percy, you know that you can tell me anything, right?" he asks Percy. Percy's starting to get frustrated that the centaur wouldn't believe him,

"Yes Chiron, I know that I can. Now can I _please_ go to my cabin and get some sleep?" Percy replies calmly pulling his arm away from Chiron and walking away without waiting for an answer.

He heads back to his cabin. As soon as he's out of sight of the Amphitheatre, he's ambushed by a group of Hunters. He is soon surrounded and resists the urge to turn wolf but instead brings out Riptide. A pathway appears and two girls walk through.

The first girl looked about 16 with sky blue eyes and black hair; a glowing tiara on top of her head. It was none other than Thalia. She had a look of shock on her face as if she didn't know it was me whom they were ambushing.

The other girl looked younger but much more powerful. She looked about 15 with silver eyes and auburn hair; a quiver full of silver arrows slung over her back and a silver bow at her side. She stepped forward, a look of triumph on her face.

Percy stepped back wary Artemis but also the Hunters' loaded bows; ready to fire at a moment's notice. He was too busy focusing on staying away from Artemis and away from the weapons while holding up Riptide that he tripped over a tiny stump and fell down on his back. The Hunters started laughing while Percy sat up mumbling curses. He took this as a chance to make his escape but was stopped as an arrow landed right in front of him and exploding sending him flying back.

His vision blurred as he sat up, but when it cleared he noticed that several arrows were just mere inches away from his head and neck. He slightly looked up and saw there were some clouds above him; he grinned and focused on the water in the clouds but something was stopping him.

"Your powers won't work as long as I'm here, so you might as well give up." He looked to his left slightly and saw Artemis standing there a smug look on her face. He slowly stands up making sure that none of the arrows punctured him. Artemis walks forward and signals for her Hunters to stand down. They lower their bows but keep a tight grip on them in case something happened. Artemis steps forward and examines Percy looking at him up and down making Percy uncomfortable.

"Is there something you wanted Lady Artemis?" Percy asks shifting his feet. Artemis looks up at him and replies,

"Who are you Perseus?" she questions him

"What do you mean by that?" he answers with a question

"I mean exactly what I said; who are you?" she questions him again.

"I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. Who else would I be?" he answers her question with another question.

"No, I mean who are you _really_?" she asks emphasizing 'really'

"I'm telling you the truth. I really am who I said I am." Percy answered tired.

She looks at him again concentrating extremely hard. Suddenly her face shift from concentrating to a look of discovery. She looks at him in shock and anger. Percy's face pales and tries to back up when he feels the tips of arrows on his back.

"So that's who you really are." She says looking at him.

"My Lady" Thalia says, "What do you mean? Isn't Percy just Percy?" Thalia asks her confused. Artemis turns her head toward Thalia,

"Instead of telling you, how about I show you instead?" She says and holds her hand up and it starts glowing; she holds her hand towards Percy,

"No! Don't do it!" he yells before a burst of power engulfs him.

After it hits him nothing happens but moments later his body starts to change. All of the Hunters and Thalia stare in shock as they see Percy's body turn into that one of a wolf's. When the transformation ends there in front of them was a wolf with pitch black fur with a sea green line coming down the middle of its body.

The wolf looks surprised but quickly recovers and as fast as Hermes, he runs away from the group. But not before an arrow punctures his front left leg and another in his back right leg incapacitating him immediately. Artemis walks up to the injured demigod werewolf and looks down at him in disappointment. Before Percy passes out, he hears her say,

"No Perseus, you are not just 'Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon'. Instead, you are 'Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus, and Demigod Werewolf.'"


	6. Chapter 7

**Hey Fantastic Readers! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but part of the time is that I don't have many ideas for my stories like I used to. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**3rd Person POV**

Percy opens his eyes and sees that he's in the same tent when he was there the first time. He looks around the tent and sees no one around. He gets up and peeks outside and sees that it's well into the night meaning everybody was asleep. He exited out the back of the tent and tip-toed away

When he's 20 feet away from the campsite, he was shocked; electricity coursing throughout his body. He stepped back and noticed a little device on his ankle.

'_Great, just great. I'm under house arrest, or would it be camp arrest….eh never mind, it doesn't matter. I'm stuck here because of a stupid scar.'_ Percy thought to himself. He walks back to the camp and sits near the fire and looks up and sees hundreds of stars twinkling in the night sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Percy jumps when hears the voice. He looks and sees that the person is Hestia. Percy bows,

"Lady Hestia, not to be rude or anything, but may I ask you why you are hears?" He says sitting down next to her. Hestia turns to look at Percy and says seriously,

"You are very lucky. Only I, Poseidon, and Artemis know about your 'condition'. If Zeus were to find out about you, he would stop at nothing to kill you. I have no doubt that Artemis will report." Percy keeps looking into the fire.

"I know, that is why I'm trying to get away. Not just from Artemis and the Olympians, but also away from CHB. They can never find out; if they do, Mr. D or Chiron will undoubtedly turn me in and I don't want that to happen. But I can't leave because of this," he says pointing at the device at on his ankle. Hestia is silent for a while before saying,

"Have you found them yet?" she asked him.

"Yes, I have. They are just north of Camp Jupiter." He replies Hestia looks up at him in shock.

"How do you know about Camp Jupiter?" she asks him surprised a Greek found the Roman camp. Percy shrugs nonchalantly, "I became a werewolf near there; they found me and I became Jason's, one of the praetors, dog. Reyna, the other praetor, had some friendly mechanical dogs, Argentum and Aurem. I stayed a while, learned a bit of Latin before I left one night."

"I wandered around for a couple of days before finding it in Portland, Oregon. They welcomed me with open arms. Most of them were mortals but a few of them were demigods. I left telling them I would eventually come back. And there you have it. That's how I found them. Do you think you could break this thing off Lady Hestia?" Percy asks her. She answers,

"Yes I can. But before I do, could you promise me something?"

"Yes, of course. What is it?"

"Please contact me every once in a while, just to see that you're okay. You can use the fire because IMing would be too dangerous." Percy nods in agreement.

"Could you also do something for me too?" he asks her

"What would that be?"

Make sure that I don't exist. Take everyone's, even my dad's memories of me away." He says solemnly. Hestia asks,

"The memories of you being a wolf or EVERY memory of you?" Percy replies looking down,

"Every memory of me. I need you to make sure that I ceased to exist. Even to—my" Percy says choking back tears. Hestia asks worryingly,

"Percy, even who?" Percy composes himself and says to her,

"My mother. You'll need Mnemosyne's help for this."

"Percy, even though I don't agree with this plan of action, I will do it. I will make sure EVERYONE will forget you" she says and takes the device off his ankle.

"Thank you Lady Hestia", he says bowing, "I will contact you once I am there. Goodbye. **Ut fortuna sequitur ubi semper tu**." He says

"Goodbye Percy. **Ut bene ut**." Hestia says before flashing away to get Mnemosyne. Percy then runs out of camp at superhuman speeds making sure he had Riptide with him.

**How do you guys like it? Goodies? Baddies?**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE give me some ideas, I'm begging you. Tell me what you think will happen next**

**See ya guys!**

**Hero**


	7. Conclusion

**Hey guys! I have an announcement to make. I sort of kind of lied to you about this story being a Pertemis. But don't worry; the sequel to this story is going to a Pertemis, I promise. Anyway, here's the last chapter.**

**Conclusion**

**3rd Person POV**

As Percy was going towards his now permanent home, Hestia was helping Mnemosyne brew her biggest and most complicated potion ever, memory potion. It insured that any being: mortal, demigod, or god, would completely lose the memory of a certain person.

Once the potion was completed, Mnemosyne showed Hestia how to use and spread the potion to everyone who ever knew Percy Jackson: mortals, demigods, and gods. Once that was done, Hestia followed Mnemosyne's instructions and began her laborious task of wiping any memory of Percy Jackson from those who knew him. She started from the east coast to the west coast.

By dawn, Hestia had finished wiping every memory of Percy Jackson from existence besides herself and the pack. As Hestia rested on a couch in her temple, an HM (Hestia Message) appeared in her hearth. She smiled when she saw Percy.

"Hello Percy, how are things with the pack?" she asked tiredly. Percy smiled.

"Things are great! It's like having a new family." He noticed Hestia's weary face,

"I think you should sleep now. Wiping everyone's memories of me would've been tiresome." He said worrisome, but Hestia noticed that he wasn't just worried about her health.

"Percy, what's the matter? You seem more worried than usual"

"Nothing's the matter, just concerned about your health, that's all." Hestia raised an eyebrow,

"Percy, I'm a goddess, my health is perfect. Now please tell me, what's wrong?"

Percy looked down and sighed. He looked up at her with something more than just worrisome; it was also grievance.

"One of the werewolves, Lauren, is a child of Apollo. About an hour and a half since I had arrived there, she recited a new prophesy. All I can make of it is that in 150 years' time, the pack and the Romans/Greeks will join together to fight a war." Percy said. Hestia was taken aback, there was going to be _another _war? And so soon too? Hestia then thought of something.

"Percy, you didn't just looked worried about the war, but also something else. What is it?"

Percy thought for a second pondering on whether he should tell her. He decided to tell her since she was the only that he _could_ tell to.

"It not only tells of war, but also of a returning hero, a lost leader, a missing champion."

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked him curiously.

"You don't get it, do you? I'm talking about the person who is returning."

"You don't mean..." Hestia gasped in realization.

"Yes Hestia, I will return."


End file.
